This invention relates to improvements in prefabricated pre-hung combination storm and screen doors and to a method for installing the same.
Factory assembled pre-hung units, each consisting of a door secured by hinges in a surrounding frame, have been on the market for some time but have not proven entirely satisfactory because in the assembled units as they come from the factory the doors are mounted either for right of left hand swinging. Accordingly, a dealer is required to maintain on hand a stock of two types of doors, one for right hand swinging and the other for left hand swinging, in order to satisfy customer requirements. Such double inventory represents a substantial investment of money. Attempts have been made to solve the problem of double inventory by providing a door and frame combination in unassembled condition, that is, with no holes drilled for the hinges and latch and leaving it to the customer or home owner to drill the holes in the door and in the frame, both for the hinges and for the latch, depending upon which side of the door is to be hinged. This arrangement requires the user to have a certain degree of skill in aligning the parts and use of the tools, which may be beyond the competence and aptitude of the average homeowner, thus, requiring the services of skilled workmen to satisfactorily accomplish the installation.